Nightwing-Apocalypse
by jmoore430
Summary: The title says it all xD the first chapter is very short.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own ant of these characters they are the property of DC Comics so don't bother me xD**

Grayson jumped. Gliding through the inky blackness of Gotham's skyline, the teen hero homed in on his prey. "Gottya!" Nightwing grinned as he pounced upon the darkened figure who had just tried to kidnap a young teenage girl off the street. The person or thing? Was denser than his lithe figure betrayed. Nightwing reconciled from his attack and leapt back to inspect his opponent and discover a way to defeat him.

"_Wait, what? No. It couldn't be, could it? Why? How?" _

The boom tube exploded into existence and the dark-haired teen was inhaled into the fiery, sulphurous environment of apocalypse.

**Okay so it's short, okay very short, but I kinda want to know what you think of the idea and my writings before I continue. Read and review, then `I'll continue. Thats the deal xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm just gonna go with the flow. Thats means I have no idea where this story is going! XD Plz read and review. I love you guys!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Grayson coughed as the sulphurous air infiltrated his lungs. The gas scorched his throat and made his eyes overflow and tears stream down his face. He was lying face down in some sort of dirt, but it wasn't dirt. Something else. Something other-worldly.

Getting used to his new environment, the teen hero struggled to his knees and contemplated his new surroundings. Skeletal constructions overshadowed the roaring fire-pits, while shadowed figures with orange reflections of the fire dancing over their faces. Their faces. _Shit. _He was on_ Apocalypse, _home of_ Darkseid. _The _Justice League _barely escaped Apocalypse with their lives. _Superman_ had been captured. What could _he_ do against the subjects of Darkseid when the man of steel had to have been rescued. If Superman couldn't escape how could he? How? Impossible.

If he was going survive he had to get to shelter, proper shelter. He clambered to his feet and woozily trudged towards the nearest "tower." Glimpsing inside, he realised that he would have absolutely no problem finding shadows to conceal himself in. He stepped gingerly inside and melted into the shadows. He stalked down the canyon of a corridor, with torches jammed into the craggy walls every few meters, their fiery light danced over the roof and upper walls, and dove headlong into the next room on the right. Rolling forward onto his feet, Grayson glanced around and staggered back in shock. The throne room of Darkseid. He was in the throne room of Darkseid. _Crap._


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't exactly know where this is going but I have a slight idea. Read on and find out! Not my characters they all belong to DC comics.**

Grayson peered around him, at the subjects of Darkseid. They glared back. He scurried backwards on her hands and feet. They advanced. He jumped backwards onto his hands and flipped over onto his feet. _Run_. That was his only option now. He ran. Darting out of the hole in the wall, Grayson sprinted down the corridor. Not the way he had came.

Weaving through the maze of corridors, his only goal to escape, alive. The monstrous humanoids pursuing him, Grayson got hopelessly lost. All the corridors looked the same. The same hewn rock crafted into a crude tunnel-like structure. The apocalyptians also all looked alike and all alarmingly close. So close he could feel their hot, ragged breath condensing on the walls around him, making them ice-like. The floor was slippery, so slippery. He skidded. Fell. His head hit the base of the left-hand side wall. Darkness

He awoke to a growling, gravelly voice. _Where was he?_ He tried to get up, but he soon realized that his arms were pinioned to sides with chains. He groaned. He was stuck, on Apocalypse. _Crap_. Wincing he realized where he was and why he was there. He was in one of the preparation dungeons, in preparation for The Games. They had taken him to participate in The Games, perhaps as revenge on Batman for freeing Superman on their first encounter with Darkseid. The Games of Darkseid were when the prisoners of Darkseid fought each other until one remained victor, the only one left alive. The prisoners were gathered from across the multi-verse. Thangarians. Gordanians. Alternate-universe kryptonians. Furies. Hydras. Basilisks. He was screwed.

First things first, he had to get out of there. His only hope to live, was to escape. He didn't stand a chance in The Games, he was only human after all. He shifted around until he could feel a join in the thick links. Using a miniature blow-torch, from his gauntlet, he cut through the links of metal encircling his torso.

He lept to his feet as the chain clinked to the floor and staggered towards the door, the blood flowing freely back into his arms and legs once again, where the blood supply had been cut off by the chains. They hadn't even bothered to disarm him, they knew he didn't stand a chance. Falling to his knees, on the rock-hewn floor, Grayson reached for the handle. No handle. Of course not, he was a prisoner, there wasn't going to be a handle. Scrambling to his feet he searched his gauntlets for plastique. Finding a sizeable lump, he divided it into two lumps and plastered it over the two large hinges. Stepping back he produced a bird-a-rang and flung it at the metal door.

"Fump!" Nothing. The plastique had had absolutely no effect. _Damm Darkseid and his Apocalyptic metal alloys_. Grayson flung his body at the door in pure fury. He stopped. He had heard something. Someone. He flattened himself against the wall as the hatch covering the bars across the top of the cell door clunked back against the outside wall. Light streamed into the dark cave and the apocalyptic humanoid peered through the mesh and scanned the small cell for its inmate. Finding no-one the guard grunted with displeasure and drew back the bolts on the outside of the door. Nosing his way into the cell, gun-muzzle first, the hulking humanoid creature investigated the cell further as the lithe teen figure slunk out of the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**These characters are not mine, they belong to DC comics. I'm sorry I took so long to update. I no the chapters are short and I'm sorry but that's the way I write.**

NIGHTWING

Grayson streaked out the door and wheeled left, racing down the craggy corridor. Dashing through the labyrinth of passages, he suddenly became aware of a hot breeze buffeting his long locks of hair and face. _Hot? _Then he realised that the flames of Apocalypse would be even hotter than usual because of the pre-celebrations of the Games. Pushing himself to his limits and beyond, Nightwing rushed towards the source of the heat and out into the open. _Oh shit, wrong exit…_

BATGIRL

_Where was he? _He'd promised he'd meet her after patrol. It was _way _past his final patrol, even if he had been caught up. He should be here. He should but wasn't. Barbara Gordon paced her flat before finally deciding to suit up. Two minutes later the agile, black and yellow clad figure of Batgirl could be seen streaking across the rooftops of Gotham. She took his usual route, from the West End, slowly working her way over to the East End. An hour and a half later she resentfully gave up. Sighing she mounted her Bat cycle and streaked out of Gotham, towards the Batcave.

Roaring through the waterfall entrance, the Bat cycle entered the gloomy cavern. Vaulting off the saddle, Batgirl grinned, no one here. She jogged over to the Bat computer and activated the tracker in Nightwing's suit. It took a while. It shouldn't take this long, unless it's damaged or… Her fears were confirmed when the blinking bow appeared onscreen, "Location-Apocalypse-Off Earth." She stood frozen. Apocalypse. _Superman_ had barely escaped there alive and he was _Superman_. Dick was only human. Her human. She had to get him back. She needed to.

Leaving the computer she dashed over to the other side of the cave then stopped. It was Apocalypse, before she got the Mother box. She would need supplies. Then it hit her. If Dick had been transported to Apocalypse unintentionally, he wouldn't have been ready for the sulphuric environment. He was dying. She walked over to the bunker, her knees trembling. Reaching in she pulled out the modified Robin costumes that Alfred had modified for their last trip to Apocalypse. She donned the red, green and yellow uniform and stuffed Dick's into a backpack that she slung over her strong shoulders, before snatching up and activating the Mother box. The boom tube swirled to life in front of her, a swirling doorway to Apocalypse. To Richard Grayson. She dove through head first….

**Please review so I know that you want me to continue. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry for the short chapters; it's just the way I work. I'll try to lengthen them. Once again these characters are not my own they belong to DC comics.**

BATGIRL

She flew through the swirling vortex and landed on the other side with a groan. Picking herself up off the burning earth she staggered towards the nearest cover. A giant, rocky structure. A giant, vaguely humanoid structure. No not a structure, a native life form of Apocalypse. She could hardly breathe. Strapping the knapsack more tightly around her shoulder and middle, she began to edge away, one step at a time. Inching away painfully, she slowly realised that everything in this wretched place was or had been a life form of some kind or another. The ground underfoot became squelchy yet crunchy at the same time. She looked down. Rotting carcasses. The ground was littered with rooting carcasses. The stench of death hung in the air and she finally realised that it was wasn't sulphur in the air, but the lost souls of those unable to escape Apocalypse, they were stranded there for eternity.

Suddenly the atmosphere of death was gone. Gone. It had been an illusion. She looked up. Up, into the faces of Darkseid.

NIGHTWING

Grayson staggered around the edge of the arena, squinting in the light. Sticking to the shadows he searched for an exit, though there was really not much point. He was stuck on this planet, until he found a Mother box to transport himself home… _if_ he got home. If he didn't get away soon, he'd soon die from the harsh, alien environment, without having to go anywhere near the Games.

Thinking of home made him suddenly remembered about his date with Barbara, the date that he had most definitely missed. Time was different on Apocalypse and he'd been knocked out cold for he didn't know how long, but he knew he'd missed her. He could feel it.

Suddenly fuelled with the urge to get back to Earth, to get back to his girlfriend, Grayson renewed his search for an exit with a silent expectation and excitement. There was always a way out, no matter how hopeless it looked. He had to admit though it looked pretty hopeless. The arena consisted of a 10 foot high, meter thick, stone wall with a domed force field topping it. He found a crack in the wall and started climbing towards the buzzing, fizzing force field.

**Hope to update soon! Sorry it's not very good, reviews welcome! : )**


End file.
